


Captain Supermarket

by Literarydissection



Category: MCU, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: (suggestive eyebrow wiggle), Chris Evans x reader, Cuteness overload, Dodger - Freeform, Fluff, Like Just Stop, Other, Reader Is Love Interest, Reader-Insert, Supermarket Shenanigans, Wanna Fondue, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans x, supermarket, tooth rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarydissection/pseuds/Literarydissection
Summary: You're making plans with your boyfriend at the supermarket.





	Captain Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: As requested by my wife. As always, my inbox is always open for requests. Here and on my Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Fondue

Captain Supermarket.

At least that’s what you muttered as you walked through your local grocery chain, boyfriend in tow. Occasionally, a gaggle of teenage girls—accompanied by a flock of teenage boys that were trying to pretend they were unaffected—would approach and say hello. 

They’d ask for autographs and selfies, and eventually they’d leave you alone.

Chris didn’t mind. He even enjoyed it to an extent, but he always wore sunglasses and a hat if he was hoping to go incognito. You would never admit it out loud, but most of the time it worked like a charm.

This was one of those times.

Betty, a lovely old cashier with a Mrs. Claus charm, greeted you as you walked in. Chris leaned securely on the basket with the weird wheel he always seemed to manage to acquire, and you clung to the agreed upon shopping list for dear life. Last time you deviated from the list, Taco Tuesday became Taco week and as much as you loved tacos, too much of a good thing and all that.

“So,” he began with a straight face, “come here often?”

You cast a side-eye in his general direction and then visibly rolled your eyes when he was looking. Attempting to fight against the grin that was already pulling at the corner of your lips, you idly grabed a bushel of bananas to put in the cart.

“Probably. Depends on who wants to know.”

You placed the bananas in the basket and stared up at him. His posture automatically straightening as he put on his best costume face. “Ma’am, do you know who I am?”

“You better say Captain Supermarket because Captain American bought 13 different flavored dog biscuits for a certain pup who shall not be named.”

Steve Rodgers had vacated the building faster than you had previously thought possible and Chris was back. Shocked at your accusation as he leaned back with his hand over his left peck as he stood in mock indignation.

“Dodger needed those treats!”

“And I needed that milk you forgot.” You couldn’t help it as the smile broke through the small balloon of annoyance.

He started grinning, adjusting his glasses away from his eyes so he could see you a bit better. Nudging you a little with his hip as he walked by, the list in your hand—plucked away as if you were holding it for this purpose.

Reciting the list back to you, he leaned against the metal rail of the produce line and waved the list around. “I’m not seeing anything exciting on here.”

Squeaky basket be damned, you headed over there, and even though he was a bit taller than you, the list was once again yours. “You aren’t home for long, and I’d rather do a few mundane things with you and save some energy so you can relax a bit.”

“Relax a bit? Like at a bar night?”

You went back to the basket, “Bar night?”

“Maybe some smooth karaoke, a few drinks, and who knows.”

“Fondue?” You finished for him.

“It’s like you can read my mind.”

You laughed, “It’s not your mind I’m reading.”

He walked up beside you and brushed his lips against your temple. It was brief and fleeting, and the warmth of his arm around your waist made shopping seem so trivial, but being cursed to 109 years of shopping wouldn’t have been so bad with Captain Supermarket by your side.

“Okay.” You said, shaking him off. Waving the list in the air frantically. “Bad karaoke, drinks, and maybe some fondue, but only if you can behave and help me find everything on this list.”

He nodded and took another glance at the list, this time from over your shoulder.

“Hey can we add some ice cream?”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. Following as he helped gather the household supplies.

Fleeting as they were, these precious moments meant more than anything. You didn’t have the glory of bickering daily, or the warmth of a gentle kiss that meant more than anything else you said all day. These fleeting moments meant the world.

“Have a great day honey!” Betty said after ringing you up. You realized your mind had been stuck on Chris for a moment and you’d gone into a bit of a trance. It was almost like she knew, because as Chris started packing away the groceries, the old woman leaned over and smiled. “They don’t stay young forever.”

“I know.”

“Take care. Both of you.” She smiled, and then you left with your boyfriend in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @literarydissection


End file.
